Ace In The Hole
by LittleMissCheerios
Summary: Reba finds herself at a golf course in the middle of the night once again with none other than her infamous ex-husband, Brock. Only this time they're not sprinkling ashes, they're having much, much more fun. R&R!


**_Disclaimer: This ain't no fluffy love story, this is a smutty one shot with some mature language and vivid details. If that makes you uncomfortable that's completely fine, just pass on this one. Although, before you run away, just know that I've tried to write this tastefully so that it's not just straight up porn because that doesn't make for a very good story. Smut and porn are not the same thing, this is not porn. This is smut, smut has plot, aka, body... bodies... sex... oh, just read it._**

* * *

 **Ace in the Hole**

I It didn't take me long after the divorce to get over the surprise of having Brock waltz unannounced into my house. When we first split I had expected him to want stay as far away from me as possible, only to show up on my doorstep when invited. That, however, had never been the case. We didn't have that kind of a relationship. I wouldn't know what to do if we did. We may not have been lovers anymore, but we were still close friends and that's what friends do—pop in unannounced. Although, waking me up from a much needed slumber in the dead of night was a new one.

I heard my bedroom door creek open. I really wished the kids would stop doing that. They were way too old for this.

The door closed with a soft click. "Red, are you awake?"

Wait a minute. That wasn't one of the kids. I sat straight up in bed and scrambled to turn on the lamp while pulling the blankets up around myself. "Brock?" I exclaimed. "What in the heck are you doin' here?"

He placed his forefinger over his lips and hushed me as he tiptoed toward the bed. I shook my head in disbelief, the way he was moving was almost as if he were afraid he'd wake someone, except he'd already woken the only one he really needed to be afraid of. "Couldn't sleep." He whispered.

My mouth gapped open wordlessly for a moment. "You couldn't sleep? So you got out of bed with your wife, walked to my place, let yourself in, and woke me up at," I leaned forward and looked at the digital clock on my night stand. "One thirty in the mornin'?" I exclaimed. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

He shrugged and sat down at my feet. "Well, when you say it out loud like that."

I watched as his eyes wandered from mine and pulled together the top of my pyjamas. I wasn't naked, but with the night shirt I was wearing and the couple of buttons that had unbuttoned as I tossed and turned in my sleep, I was close enough to it.

"Go home!" I cried.

He looked down at his hands with a sheepish smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. He had this air of boyish foolishness about him. What was he doin'? He looked up at me through his eyelashes with a sly grin, his nose crinkling. I shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with how near he was.

"Can I tell you somethin'?" He asked.

My mouth was dry. "I suppose, since you came all this way."

"I keep having this dream," he started.

I rolled my eyes and let myself fall back against my pillows. Seriously? He came all the way over here to tell me about some stupid dream he'd had? "Brock, everyone has recurring dreams. Heck, I've been havin' the same one every night for the past two weeks. It's nothin' special." I pulled my blankets up over my shoulders and turned away from him thinking that perhaps he'd get the hint and go home.

"No, it's what happens in the dream." He insisted.

"Well, what happens in your dream?" I murmured and let my eyes fall shut.

"Well, I'm playing golf—"

"Surprise, surprise." I mumbled.

He kept talking right over my sarcasm and continued his story. "And I'm doing fantastic. Best game of golf I ever played in my life."

I absently made sounds of encouragement, but no longer heard a word. When it came to Brock's golf stories, I threw myself on autopilot to keep from going out of my mind.

"And the next thing I know the sun's set, it's dark, the course is closed, and I'm makin' sweet, sweet love to you on the putting green of the eighteenth hole."

My eyes flew open and I turned over so quickly I rolled right off the bed and onto the floor with a muted thud. He reached to give me a hand and laughed as my head popped back up into view

My stomach tightened. The dream.

"Are you kiddin' me?" I asked from the floor. "Was that your way of gettin' my attention?"

Because it worked, and so did that look in his eyes. I swallowed and willed the heat in my lower abdomen away. It was a fluke. There was no way he'd been having the same recurring dream I'd been having. _Just don't think about it_ , I told myself. _Don't think about how every night you've woken up all hot and bothered, sweaty and out of breath. Push it right out of your mind, Reba. As far as anyone's concerned, you don't have this burnin' desire for Brock anymore. You just don't._

"It was so real." He chuckled, offering me his hand again.

I shook my head in disbelief and rose to my feet—without his assistance. "You're married, Brock. Why are you dreamin' about me like that?" I hissed.

Hypocrite. God, Reba, he's married. Why are you dreamin' about _him_ like that?

"I don't know, you tell me." He toyed.

His still outstretched arm twitched toward me and I suddenly became very aware of how exposed I was. I didn't have to look to see how pert my nipples had become or how much of my chest was out there for his viewing and I found it more and more difficult to really give a damn about it. I caught myself leaning slightly toward him. The tone of his voice made me weak in the knees. Low and seductive. He knew how that used to do me in. His fingers grazed over my shoulder and down to my elbow leaving a trail of gooseflesh behind. It was electrifying. He wasn't just touching me, he was putting some thought into it. He was trying to turn me on—and he was.

I met his eyes. "What if I told you that the dream you've been havin',"

"Yeah?"

"Is the same one I've been havin'?" I breathed. Now I had his attention.

He broke away and playfully shoved my arm. "It is not." He laughed.

I nodded.

"Suuuure." He scoffed. "Now you're just makin' fun."

I arched an eyebrow. "I can prove it."

He stepped closer and looked down, his eyes boring intensely into mine. "Try me."

I found myself leaning toward him again only this time I didn't bother to correct myself. I leaned in close, tilted my head up, and breathed in the scent of his lingering cologne and suddenly I felt wild. "The shaft of your nine iron has my name engraved in it." I purred.

His eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

I clicked my tongue and tapped his chest with my forefinger. "I told you," I laughed as I walked past him back to my bed. "I've been havin' the same dream," I lowered my voice. " _Every_ night." I sat down and pulled my legs beneath the blankets before laying down and covering up. "Now, go home."

He stopped for a brief moment then spun around, a smile across his face in likeness to the Cheshire Cat. "Wait a minute,"

I rolled my eyes and reached for the lamp. "Don't make somethin' out of this. It's just a dream, Brock."

Though I'd said it, it really wasn't enough to convince myself that it was going to stay that way before the morning came. What with how quickly that wall of tension had suddenly popped up between us, or how easily I found myself warming up to the idea of him touching and kissing my body again. I needed a cold shower... oh, if he would just go home!

He caught my wrist before I had a chance to turn out the light. "Doesn't have to _just_ be a dream." He suggested as he turned my arm over and caressed my forearm.

My eyes fluttered closed. With a touch that tender, if he wasn't careful, it wouldn't be long before I'd be begging him to have his way with me.

I didn't trust my voice. "What?" I breathed.

"We could do it for real." He rose to his feet and tugged me up from my semi reclined position. "Come on."

"H—hold on a minute!" I lightly protested. "Are you crazy?" I exclaimed.

He stopped urging me out of bed for a moment to press his finger against my lips with a smile and a wink. "Shh, yes. I am." he whispered. "Keep your voice down, would you?"

My heart jumped in excitement. He was serious. _Wait, Reba._ I scolded myself. _Pull yourself together, this is beyond wrong. He is a married man, not to mention your ex. Ex as in excuse me, you cheated on me and I'm not supposed to want you any more._ I slapped his hand away and plastered a weak attempt of a scowl on my face. I was Reba, and Reba didn't involve herself with married men.

"I am not goin' to a golf course with you in the middle of the night!"

He snickered and pulled me to my feet. "Yeah, I've heard that one before."

I shook my head as a smirk found it's way to my lips and I finally gave in to his gentle tugging of my wrist toward my bedroom door. He already had me wrapped completely around his… erm—finger, but I still felt the need to shake some sense into, if not him, myself.

"Brock, for Heaven's sake, you're married!" I hissed as he led me down the hall.

"Come on, Reba," he pleaded as we padded quickly down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. "Just once? For old time's sake?"

I clenched and unclenched my hands as he ran his hands up and down my sides. His thumbs stopping just below my breasts, pressing into my ribs. I bit my lip and found my eyes wandering over his body.

"Oh, one time! But that's it!" I agreed.

He winked and lifted me effortlessly from the last step, placing me on my feet in front of him. He reached behind me to a small table beside the railing and scooped my keys from it, his face pressing into my chest. He looked up at me with the most sly of grins before indolently tracing his tongue along the skin between my nearly uncovered breasts. I swallowed, barely able to concentrate on one specific thing as he was touching, licking, and looking at me eliciting so many emotions from me all at once. His hands slipped beneath my silk night shirt, sensually caressing my under breasts with his thumbs. My chest expanded with each breath against his hands. My head rolled to the side as his mouth softly pecked its way up my throat and I moaned softly, though as quiet as the house was, it was a lot louder than I'd expected and I gasped.

His breath shook with a quiet chuckle and he pulled me against him, his hands on the small of my back. He danced us backward and reached for the front door and opened it. Once through, I pulled it closed behind me and let the latch go back into place without a sound. He backed me into a pillar on the porch and continued to kiss my neck his hands wandering down to my backside where he squeezed and kneaded causing my nightshirt to ride up over my ass slightly.

Hyper aware of how the night air felt on my skin I'd pulled him against me to keep the chill away. I rolled my neck back to rest the back of my head against the wood and looked up at the lighting fixture. This was crazy. Completely crazy. Here we were on the front porch making out like a couple of French people. As good as this was, I had to put a stop to it.

"Brock," I breathed then groaned as he pressed himself up against me. "Brock, seriously—" He cut me off with a kiss to the lips and his hands squeezing my waist. "Honey," I mumbled against his lips. "Someone'll see us. Not here."

Pulling me away from the pillar and closer into his body he smiled down at me. "You're probably right." He said and lifted his hand, dangling the keys in front of me.

The way he was looking at me sent chills down my spine. That was a look of desire, need even.

I turned my head to look at my car. "Well, I haven't done it in a car in a long—"

He laughed. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this at River Lakes, like in the dream."

I pulled back with a sneer. "Aren't you banned from River Lakes?"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't be banned if there's no one there to keep me away."

"You've got a point there."

He placed his hand in the small of my back and we hurried toward my Volvo. As we hopped in and closed our doors, I giggled girlishly. "This is crazy."

He put the key in the ignition and threw the car into reverse. "Come on, Red, humour me." He laughed as we bumped over the curb and into the street.

"I can do a lot more than humour you." I said as I unbuckled myself and laid across the center console, placing my hand high on his thigh. I nibbled at his ear and he inhaled sharply.

"What are you doin'?"

I laughed softly as I teasingly squeezed and dug my nails into his thigh.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he pushed himself back against the seat. "Oh, my God."

With a smile I kissed the side of his mouth and took his lower lip between my teeth and pulled. His head followed and he kissed my back while trying his hardest to keep his attention on the road.

"Say, how long did it usually take you to get to the Country Club?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes, but I think I can get there in ten tonight." He replied as he pressed his foot to the floor. The car lurched forward and I fell forward against his side. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I like the sound'a that." I said as I adjusted myself at his side into a more or less comfortable position. Honestly, how comfortable could one get with a huge center console beneath them?

I blindly reached for the radio and flicked it on as I kissed his neck. The sound of a steel guitar solo on an old familiar country song rang clearly through the car speakers and melded erotically with the soft, wet sounds of my mouth against his skin. Between the sultry sounds of the music and the excitement flowing through my veins for what we were about to do, I was incredibly turned on. My eyes darted to his crotch and I absently ran my tongue over my lips. Should I? My fingers danced hesitantly along his thigh as I went back and forth in my mind whether or not to unzip his pants and take him into my mouth as he drove.

I didn't particularly enjoy the act of giving a blow job, but I didn't hate it either. I knew he surely wouldn't have any objections to it if I went down on him. I inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. Brock knew how I felt about it, it wasn't something he'd ever expected me to do and when we were together he rarely asked, which made it all the more enjoyable for both of us when I'd surprise him with one. Tonight was not going to involve one of these surprises, I decided, and that was okay. He didn't even need to know I'd been considering it.

With my right foot against the passenger door, I pushed myself up closer to him, squishing my nearly bare chest against him. "How much further?"

He cleared his throat and began stroking up and down my back. "Not long now."

He was right, the big sign rolled into view not long after he'd said it, but he didn't pull into the parking lot. Instead he pulled onto a side road and continued driving.

"What are you doin'? I thought we were—"

He squeezed my backside and I jumped. "Just being safe." He grinned as he pulled off onto the side of the road and turned off the ignition. He started to get out of the car. "Come on,"

I sat back into the passenger seat and he opened the car door for me and pulled me into his arms once I closed the door. "You ready?" I asked.

"You have no idea." He swooped in and kissed me hard. "Let's do this."

He stepped away from me and headed toward the golf course and climbed easily over the ranch rail fence and offered his hand to help me over it as well. When I made it over I stood up and brushed off my shirt. My family ring hooked a button and popped it clean off. "Shoot."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." I turned and pointed to my chest where there was now an opening in the silk fabric of my night shirt between my breasts. "I just lost a button. No big deal."

"One less button for me to worry about." He smirked and stuck his finger between the fabric and trailed it up to undo the two above it, revealing much of my chest to the night air.

We stayed along the fence line as we dashed across the course toward a line of neatly parked golf carts. As he ran up to the closest one I turned away to look around to make sure nobody was around and by the time I turned back around Brock had the thing running and was slipping behind the wheel.

My jaw fell. "We're stealing a golf cart?" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "We're not stealing, it won't leave the course, we're borrowing it. It's quite a walk from here. Get on."

I shrugged and hopped in beside him. He put his arm around me and pulled me against him just in time to take of flying across the grass. "Oh, my God!" I laughed. "Brock, slow down!"

"Hell, no!" He hollered. "I can't wait anymore. I'm goin' crazy, Baby."

"Well, how do you think I feel?" I laughed again.

A few short minutes late had us rolling to a stop on the putting green of the eighteenth hole. Brock turned toward me in the cart and practically jumped me. He eased me effortlessly onto my back on the long black leather seat of the golf cart and crawled over me.

I caught his face in my hands and laughed. "Boy, you are eager."

"Do you have any idea how hot these dreams have been for me?" He exclaimed.

My eyes wandered down between us. "I think might."

"Really?" He questioned, completely serious as he began undid the remaining buttons on my slippery nightshirt. "The state they've left me in, in the middle of the night? So turned on it hurts? Lying next to a woman who just doesn't do it for me anymore?"

The intensity in his eyes as they came back up to mean mine sent chills down my body. He didn't just want this, he needed this. He _needed_ me. I tenderly touched his face with a small smile and ran my hand down his neck and over his chest where the other met it and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Show me." I whispered as I pushed the soft fabric over his shoulder.

He let it slip off his arms and tossed it over the front seat and into the back, out of the way. Then he slid his warm hands up over my naked stomach, pushing the silk clear of my body where it pooled at both of my sides. His hands made their way back down my sides to my hips where his fingers delicately slipped my panties down over my thighs and off my legs completely, leaving my entire body at the mercy of the nip of the cool night air.

I watched, my heart fluttering in my chest, as a sense of peace wash over him with the familiarity of my body beneath his touch. His body was no longer tight and restrained, but relaxed and unbarred. Just that alone had me feeling more comfortable and willing to let myself just be with him tonight without any qualms. I exhaled as he moistened his lips with his tongue and pressed them tenderly to my stomach.

The cold air against my skin had fallen to the back of my mind as a feeling of warmth in my heart shot spontaneously throughout my body and I gasped. I hadn't felt that in _that_ way such a long time. The only way I was able to get that feeling on my own anymore was after finishing my first glass of whiskey. This was different, this was better, familiar, paralyzing.

My head rolled from side to side as he touched me, his hands everywhere, squeezing, kneading, scratching. I blindly reached for him and he met my eyes when my small hands grabbed his forearms, stopping him from continuing his welcomed assault of my freckled figure. He smiled down at me as my fingers fumbled with his belt. He took my shaking hands in his, kissed them, and placed my arms above my head. As he kissed his way from my cheek to my shoulder I heard him undoing his belt himself.

"You nervous?" He asked.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "No."

"Then why are you shakin' like a leaf?" He smiled.

"Anticipation, I guess? I don't know?" I replied.

He snorted and kissed me. "Easy. Relax, Reba." he murmured as his slipped his fingers easily inside me.

My breath trembled against his smiling lips and my eyes rolled closed. I was going to enjoy every last moment of it.

Like my breath, my body was soon trembling beneath him. A throaty moan slipped past my lips. "It's been so long, Brock."

He brushed my hair behind my ear with his free hand and pressed his lips to my temple. "How long?" He whispered.

I turned to kiss him, but before our lips met, our eyes did. "Not since you." I breathed.

His eyes widened in surprise and he quickly swept me away into a passionate lip lock with his fingers pressing deeper and moving more swiftly. My hips ground into his hand and my back arched while quiet moans and shrill cries filled the air between us.

"Yeah? You like that?" He mumbled against my neck.

I moaned loudly. "God—you know what I'd like even more?" I panted.

"Hmm?"

I grabbed at his waist and tugged him toward me. "You. Come here." I slipped my hands into his hair and pulled myself up to kiss his neck. "Brock, make love to me like in the dream. Don't leave anything out."

As I spoke he eased himself into me. I bit my lip and held him close as we began moving together.

"Nothing?"

"Nothin'."

His arms wrapped tightly around me and he lifted me from the leather. With me in his arms, he walked us away from the cart and down onto the perfectly manicured green. It was cool and damp against my back only adding to the sensations I was feelings with him.

My silk night shirt was still beneath me, my arms still through their rightful holes, but my shoulders were exposed. I shimmied out of it, it was only beginning to get in the way. He pulled it free from my body and tossed it toward the golf cart and laid me back onto the grass again. God, it was so soft. Even more comfortable than the seat of the golf cart.

I pulled my legs up around him and let my arms fall above my head where I pressed my palms into the green. Brock ran his hands up my arms and pinned me at the wrists, leaning into me, letting me feel some of his weight.

His eyes glistened, he looked so happy and content. He looked the way I felt.

My eyebrows shot up. "Right there. Oh, do that again." I begged. "Again."

Releasing my hands he grabbed my ribs, pressing his thumbs deep into me as he thrust heavily against me. "Right there?"

I nodded, "Uh, huh."

My noises of approval soon turned into cries of ecstasy as he brought me tumbling over the edge of orgasm. Twice.

With my chest heaving, I slowly sat up. "Lie down." I breathed and he quickly obeyed. I swung my leg over him and straddled his waist. Then I took him in my hand and guided him back into me.

He took my hands and placed them on his chest. I leaned forward, placing most of my weight on them as he moved my hips more and more rapidly against him.

I tossed my head back and closed my eyes, holding my breath as I felt another rush of pleasure wash over me. "Lord." I gasped.

I remembered us being good together, but I didn't remember us being _this_ good. Had it really been _so_ long that every little touch was sending me right over? Had it just been _so_ long that I'd forgotten how great my sex drive was? Or was this one of the perks of getting older? Part of me wanted to stop and figure this out, but the more rational part of me shut up my curiosity and confusion real quick, letting out a loud cry of ecstasy instead.

"Jesus, Reba." Brock laughed in awe.

I joined him with a soft chuckle as I came down from that one. "I don't know what's goin' on."

His gaze quickly fixated on my breasts as I straightened up. "Well, I'm not complaining. Makes me look _real_ good."

I laughed again as I rolled my hips over him and pushed my chest forward forcing my breasts into his hands. "Neither am I. Should we start keepin' a tally?"

After I'd mentioned it, I came twice more like that, hard. Barely able to hold myself over him any longer because my muscles were beginning to tremble and seize, we rearranged ourselves. He had me on all fours in front of him and was giving it to me good from behind. I'd long since given up on trying to keep quiet and had been reduced to loud moans and shrill, piercing cries. I'd also long since fallen onto my forearms and even further to my chest to keep from falling face first into the green. I was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

What really had me moaning and ripping up grass though was the deep shoulder and back massage Brock was giving as he made love to me. I might end up sore tomorrow, but my muscles definitely weren't going to be tense.

"Lord, Brock!" I groaned as his fingers pressed deep into the tendons in my shoulders. "Why couldn't you have done me like this when we were married?"

He grunted as he thrust into me. "There's a lot of things I should've done for you when we were married."

I felt him ease off and before he could pull out of me, I had already flipped over and had pushed him onto his back and to his surprise, had taken him in my mouth.

"Reba!" He exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes. I reached for his face and swatted my hand around until I found his mouth and covered it with my palm. "What are you—" he mumbled.

When I took my hand away he threw his head back on the grass and groaned, his hips bucking gently up at me. I dug my nails into his thighs as he twitched, several streams of semen jetting into my mouth.

"Oh, my God." he breathed in complete shock. "I was not expecting that."

I sat up between his legs as I swallowed and wiped my bottom lip with my thumb. "Neither was I." I chuckled.

He shook his head and pulled me into his arms. "You're somethin' else, you know that?" he stopped for a moment. "And you're freezing." He moved to get up and I stopped him.

"No, just stay here for a minute. I don't think I can move anyway."

He snorted as I rolled onto my back on the grass and sighed contently.

"That good?"

"Are you kiddin' me?" I exclaimed.

He got up and offered me a hand. "Come on, let's go home." He snickered as he helped me to my feet and restituted his pants. He shook his head, staring at me as I looked around.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin', just enjoyin' the view."

"Oh, shut up." I tried to snap though a huge grin. "Oh, and this is the _last_ time I'm _ever_ goin' with you to a golf course in the middle of the night. I mean it. And I swear to God, if this changes anything between us, I'll skin you alive. You don't get to start coppin' a feel, or makin' little innuendos. God forbid you actually start carin' again or somethin' crazy like that, nothin'. Got it?"

As he placed my nightshirt over my shoulders he looked at me with the sappiest puppy dog face I'd ever seen.

"And you don't get to look at me like that!" I exclaimed. "After tonight, I don't ever wanna see those bedroom eyes, or that charmin' smile ever again. I'm serious."

"We'll see." he muttered as he led the way back to the golf cart.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said, hiding a smile as I walked around the back of the cart, secretly hoping he'd start doing all of those things.

While we drove home, his hand high on my thigh, he looked over at me with a sly grin. "Hey, Reba, what's the difference between a lost golf ball and the G-spot."

I thought about it for a second. "What?"

"A man'll spend five minutes looking for the golf ball."

"Well, you're not wrong." I said as I tried to hold back a laugh.


End file.
